Pup Pup Picnic
(Inside the lookout, by the pup treat dispensers, Marygold is hiding behind them) Marygold: 1, 2, 3...... CHARGE!!! (She jumps out from behind the dispensers and stops running, but Coujo stops her) Coujo: Not so fast! Marygold: Awww. So close! (The screen zooms out to show Candy is on farther down making sandwiches) Marygold: Just one sandwich. Candy: You can have two when we have our picnic. Marygold: Two? Yes! Coujo: What's taking so long Candy? Candy: Coujo, don't rush me. I have to make BLT's, spaghetti sandwiches, original, meat lovers, chese with colby jack, swiss, cheddar, harvarti, ham sandwiches, and a bird seed for Cael! (As she's talking she swings her butter knife back and forth, causing manayse to fly on Marygolds face) (She licks it off) Marygold: Mmm! Coujo: Hahaha! Candy: Ryder will be happy to know we're all getting along. (Outside Zuma is waiting impatiently) Zuma: Where is she? (Princess is running up to Zuma) Princess: Zuma! (She licks him) (Ocean is watching) Ocean: Zuma..... Zuma: Oh. Princess: Who is this? Zuma: Princess, this is Ocean. Ocean, this is Princess. Princess: Hello. Ocean: Hey. You never told me you had a girlfriend. Zuma: Well, she was in Rome for a long year. Princess: I missed you! Zuma: I missed you! (Zuma licks her) Cael: *tweet* Ocean: Jealous? Cael I'm not that shallow! Ryder: Hi pups! Princess! Your back! Princess: How I missed Adventure Bay! Ryder: We all missed you! And since we have the day off, no trouble today, were having a picnic! Princess: Really!? *howls* (2 hours later) At the lookout....... Candy: Done! (Diamond, Grace, Coujo, Paige, Track, and Sophie are in the screen area) All: Finally! (Sophie is staring at Marygold) Sophie: Am I seeing myself? (Marygold sees Sophie) Marygold: Oh no! My reflections come alive! (She goes down the elevator) Sophie: Hmmm. Ryder: I'm going to go get Alex, Katie will come soon. Marie: Great.... (Ryder goes down the pole and gets on his ATV) (As he is going down the driveway, Sparky jumps out from the back) Ryder: Sparky?! What are you doing? Sparky: I was just checking out the circuits. But it looks like you'll be testing it out. Ryder: Were going to pick up Alex. Sparky: Cool! (The pull up at Mr Porters restaurant) (Alex comes running out) Ryder: Hop on, and buckle up. Alex: I get to ride your ATV!!?? Ryder: Yup! Alex: Awesome! (He jumps on) Alex: It's a little cramped. Sparky: Sorry. I'm a Great Dane! (Alex moves behind Ryder and buckles up) (Sparky gets back in the pup seat) (It's basically a small hole I just made up) (They drive back to the lookout) (Katie and the rest of the pups have arrived) Ryder: Now let's get on a roll! (Katie gets behind Ryder) *giggle* (And Alex is in the pup seat) (The pups get in their vehicles) Marie: Rosa, isn't it just sickening. Rosa: What? Marie: Katie hugging Ryder like that. Rosa: That's how you ride an ATV. Marie: Shes probably taking advantage of him! (Everyone starts driving) (They drive through town, the people are puzzled why everyone is driving) (They go up the mountain) Ocean: Hi! I'm Ocean! Diamond: Oh, hi! I'm Diamond! Ocean: So, what's your job? Diamond: I'm a model, but like every "new" pup here, I've simply left to take up a real carrier. Ocean: Ohhhhh! I thought I just never really paid attention. Diamond: Hehe- (Marygold drives by like lightning and scratches Diamonds car) Diamond: MY LIMO!!!!! Marygold: I LOVE THIIIIIIISSSS!!!!!!! *howl* Ocean: Do you think she'll crash!? Tracy: I'm on it. (She uses her two truck to catch Marygolds convertible) Marygold: What's the big idea!? Tracy: Trying not to have a car crash. That's the big idea. (Once they arrive, Marissa is already there) Marissa: Hi everyone! Sophie: Hiiii! Katie: (thinks) Great..... Rosa:What did you make? Marissa:Just grilled chicken. I went simple today. Marygold:Tries to eat some* Marissa:Later Marygold..